A Matter Of The Heart
by Anawiel
Summary: Quests, strangers, and mysteries all in Mirkwood. With the arrival of two new elves, Legolas and the others begin to wonder exactly who are these people. Poking in here and there he'll soon learn of a past that should have been forgotten.
1. Master of Water

This is like first LOTR story I've posted here on FanFiction.net … so it maybe sort of crappy, I don't know yet. But I will know if you reply then I'll know!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord Of The Rings even though I want to, but I don't so too bad. I do own all the other characters that are not part of the LOTR cast. 

Thank you and enjoy! 

Title: A Matter Of The Heart  

Rating: Pg-13 (It'll probably stay around this for the whole story.)

Before I begin this story there's a few things I'd like to make clear. I've created a race of elves and I would like to make clear what and who they are. There are also a couple of more things, but they'll be explained in the story and I don't need to explain them here. 

Angelic Elves/Golden Elves/Elemental Elves (Rarely used, but just incase): 

They live in places where it's pleasant to the eye and ear, but their realm is always hidden by magic and they are rarely spotted for they have no need to leave their safe and comfortable homes.  

Their true names have been forgotten, but after helping many people they were known as the Angelic Elves more commonly known as Golden Elves.  They have strong healing abilities and have skillful archers and swordsman. They also have a certain gift to bring happiness and joy in the dreariest moments when they know it's required, but they can also be quiet and mysterious.  For a long time they have been unseen since the Revolution.

~*~*~*~*~ PART ONE ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Master of Water 

For many years after the destruction of evil, people lived and carried peaceful lives, but this peace was soon too be interrupted.  But the people of Middle-Earth were not aware of this and had not been keeping up with it as some other unknown races have. But the secret can no longer be kept as a secret. They would need to be exposed to those who were unaware of the future events. So it was on that fateful morning that Elrond received the terrible news and was forced to have a council meeting right then. He was busy reading the many scriptures when a servant rushed in looking extremely scared.

Trying to catch his breath he leaned on his knees until he stood up, the colors of his eyes seemed to have faded and his face was pale. "Master Elrond!" The poor elf squeaked in a high-pitched voice. 

"Yes?" Elrond asked raising an eyebrow wondering what news could have upset the poor elf. "What is it?"

"There's this lady standing there asking to see you. Mind you she is very strange and when I asked her what her business was she had here she only said 'my matters do not concern you, but as you wish I'll tell you. Evil once again walks the face of Middle-Earth again!' She then told me to hurry that she didn't have much time and needed to consult you quickly!" 

Elrond was stunned, what kind of stranger was this? How would she gain such precious information? He rose up and said, "It'll be wise to do as she says, bring her in." With that the elf hurried away, but return only seconds afterwards. A woman with long black hair entered. Elrond eyed her suspiciously, for her features were quite queer. 

She had raven black hair and eyes as dark as the midnight sky without stars. Her face was pale and she looked mortal, but she had Elven features. There was a blue sapphire, shaped as a teardrop hanging down in front of her forehead. She wore a royal blue silk dress and a blue cape. She would have looked quite attractive if she had not worn that cold face and those cruel looking eyes. In her right hand was a silver staff with a blue orb at the end surrounded by sharp edges. The blue orb was floating in the middle of it. 

Elrond observed her; there was total silence until Elrond spoke up. "You may leave now." He addressed the servant and he hurried out of the room. Before he could continue on she cut him short. 

"Silence, Elrond and let me speak, for we're running out of time! You have never seen my kind so you find me queer, but we are the elves that dwell in places unseen and unheard by any. We've studied the skies, watch you, and learned magic beyond any others! I've come to warn you about the evil that will soon overtake all of Middle-earth, but that is only if you do not do as I command," her voice was as cold as her face, but she went directly to her point still Elrond was confused. 

"What nonsense are you telling me? That there are races even we do not yet know? You watched us? How? I demand answers!" 

"No, there is no time for explanations we must hurry or the whole world may perish under this great evil! I am here to say that evil once again walks among us and is ready for another try, this time it is not after any rings, but the most powerful weapon anyone can get a hold of. I need your help and I need you to summon the Council. There I'll explain more than I have to you," her voice was stiff, but even as she spoke no emotion surfaced she eyed Elrond carefully then gave a curt nod and said, "I understand you think that I'm taking you on a wild goose chase, but I can assure you that there is no such thing. Go and summon them!" 

Elrond was shocked. 'How did she know? There is no possible way for her to tell what he's thinking!' He hurried out of the room and began to tell the messengers to quickly summon the council. When he returned to the room the strange she-elf has disappeared but on his desk was a white envelope sealed with a pair of wings in gold. He opened the letter and read it carefully, his eyes widening as he finished it. "No, this cannot be happening this sort of magic is not common among people anymore and does not leave a single trace to show that it was here at all! How could they have known?" He muttered to himself, but soon afterwards the Council had arrived and gathered together looking thoughtfully at one another. 

"Why has Elrond summoned us? Is must be most urgent he is depriving me of precious sleeping time!" Frodo exclaimed, but got angry stares in return, "But of course it must be utterly urgent if he could call for us at this time of day!" People nodded in agreement. 

"I wonder what has come to the attention of Elrond?" Legolas asked aloud and everyone nodded, soon Elrond showed up and they all took their seats wondering what was happening. 

There were some elves following him, but they looked different from the others, for one thing one of them was a woman. She was carrying a bow and in one hand a quiver full of arrows strapped onto her back. Her face was grave and her brown eyes sad with depression. Her long black hair was flowing, but it was nearly invisible in the dark. She was wearing more of men clothes than woman clothes. 

The other stranger was a boy probably the same age as the girl, but his hair was brilliant red and has a couple of bangs covering up part of his red eye. He was wearing a blade at his waistband and his brown eyes gleamed with a strange look. His expression was solemn he was wearing relatively the same clothes as the she-elf. They took the two seats next to Elrond on his left and they put their whole attention one of the empty seats, the one on Elrond's right.  "She is late." Was all Elrond said, but as soon as he said this a poof of white and blue smoke appeared. 

In the middle stood the same woman earlier, the two elves stood up immediately and bowed down to her muttering something like, "We are honored to be in you presence, Master of Water." The woman gave a curt nod and they bounded back to their seats while she took the seat on Elrond's right. Everyone stared and waited for an explanation from Elrond, but he didn't speak. 

"Welcome to this council that I had summoned you to. As you've known you have lived in peace for over 15 years, but there will soon be an interference with that peace you have earned. I am Arlene or more commonly known to my people as Master or Water.  I am here to represent my leader, Master of Elements. I'm here to explain what evil threatens you. The ring is not the only magic that can bring the destruction of the world, but there is one other, just one other. This one comes from the heart and is rarely summoned or even known about. There is a special girl out there that has this power, that is not yet known to us." 

Everybody looked at each other not understanding anything. The woman was astonished for a second then turned to face Elrond, "Do you mean to tell me that these people have no idea what I'm talking about?" 

"I have not yet explained it to them, it is quite complicated as you know. But I think it's best I tell them now so you can correct me if I'm wrong." He stood up and then continued on. "You see once every 8,000 years there is a special magic taken place, but sometimes the magic does not show and it will remain embedded in the holder's heart unknown, but he or she will feel great pain and have strong evil desires. You see this magic is more commonly known as 'The Fiery Heart.'"

Arlene gave a curt nod and Elrond sat down shaking his head. "I have given you my two main fighters, Eonas," The red haired boy stood up and bowed to everyone in turn then sat down. "Riana." The girl stood up but just eyed everyone then sat down. "These two will help aid you in your quest to protect this certain girl until you can purify her. Which will mean you need to find this girl and help her out. Only the most noble and courageous hearts can help her." 

People began to talk among themselves. 

"That is impossible!" Gloin said. "There are millions of girls!!!"

"True, but we can do it," Legolas pointed out. 

"There is evil wherever we go!!!" Gimli complained. 

"SILENCE!" Riana roared and everything grew silent. "We'll soon find her. She is near and I can feel it." 

"You seem quite educated in these areas!" Sam exclaimed. 

"My sister knows a lot about these for they were her specialty and that is why she is with us. I specialize in fighting and magic," Eonas said, but a bit more pleasant. 

"So you know what to do? I can give you no more advice, you must travel alone and I wish I could give you more information than I've already but I now know no more than you do. Good luck and farewell." With that she said vanished into that puff of smoke again. 

~*~*~*~*~THANK YOU & REQUESTS~*~*~*~*~

First I'd like to thank my friend's friend for helping me edit parts of the story. It is much thanks to her that this story could go mostly without mistakes. 

Second I'd like to thank my all around the clock editor always ready to help, she's been helping me edit stuff for a long time, and the one to push me to hurry up and started writing down my ideas. If it wasn't her than I don't know if this story would have ever existed.

Third, I'd like to give much thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for none of this fan fiction could have been possible if he had not written Lord Of The Rings. So much thanks to him! 

Next, I'd like to say that this whole story is done on my Editor's account so yeah. 

I, but I always welcome constructive criticisms so don't feel afraid. I'm not going to kill you. But if you just flame for no reason I don't care and I wouldn't respond to them anyways so you can save your breath. So replies, please! Thank you.      


	2. From Deep Down Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings

Chapter Two: From Deep Down Inside 

The moon was shinning in they sky above and Eonas was still awake. He walked into one of the gardens of the palace of Mirkwood, but was stopped by a dagger in the ground. Looking up he saw Riana staring at him icily. He smiled and said quietly, "How does it feel to be around your kind again? I find them quite pleasant." She just scowled at him and threw another dagger to the ground. 

"They're pleasant alright. Pleasant enough to take me out and cast me as an exile over something I have never done and had no choice. I want revenge! I want to kill him!" She put a quiver into her arrow and let it go, hitting it's mark. 

"My dear sister, revenge is not the best thing in the world. All it does it creates more negative feelings and clouds up your mind. Let it go and be at ease," he said happily and went over to the running stream lifting cupping a hand of water. "You see, you're holding on because there's something blocking it. Something else beside revenge." His eyes flashed all of a sudden and then smiled, "Sometimes our feelings are tricky and strange." 

He left her there and returned to his quarters, Riana was silently sitting there thinking, but she soon fell asleep. The next morning Eonas came out happy and cheerful sitting at the morning table laughing and talking with the elves. There was pleasant air surrounding him and everyone enjoyed his company, but when Riana entered she shot death glares at everyone and the happy feeling had disappeared. Eonas was quiet and looked at his food interestedly.       

"Good morning, Riana! Hope you had a good night's sleep?" He asked cheerfully, but she glared at him. Eonas glanced at the others who had resumed to eating. "Oh cheer up! It's Confession Day and they're all waiting to hear it! You'll feel better!" He said loudly for everyone to hear. 

"Eonas, I'm warning you!" She lifted a dagger from her waistband and glared at him, but he continued to smile happily like it was nothing. "It maybe that dratted day, but I don't have to confess! Lady Arlene told me so!"

"Arlene is too overprotective of you, she'll bring you to your doom and the world's at that!" Eonas cried, but saw his mistake and quickly began to eat. 

"What did he say?" Legolas asked looking at them and everyone was now looking at them. "Did he just say the doom of the world? Are you the girl Riana?" 

"What an absurd idea! I'm your guard you dunderheads!!" She shouted and everyone flinched. "You have no reason to poke into my business or I'll have your head!"

"Well that was such a touchy topic that obviously means you know who it is!" Legolas commented, but before he knew it Riana was in front of him and the dagger was pointed to his throat. 

"Speak another word from your filthy mouth and I'll have your head!" She hissed, but there was a slam at the end where Eonas sat. He had stood up and a strange silvery light surrounded him and his eyes were blazing with fire. 

"Riana, sit down. You have no rights to hurt others. Self control now come back to your seat," Eonas didn't raise his voice, but it had gone all cold and icy and the room's temperature seemed to drop along with the cheerful air had disappeared. Riana stepped back and obeyed, returning to her seat, scowling and not eating anything afterwards. After breakfast everyone began to head outside for the cheerful day, but Legolas remained behind to help Eonas who was helping clearing up the plates. He caught Legolas' eye and strolled forward to him.  

"Eonas, when she pointed the dagger at me I had the strangest feeling that we've met before. Could it be true?" Legolas asked uncertain why he had chosen to talk to Eonas about this.  Eonas stared at him for a long time then sat down at the windowsill. 

"Perhaps, time's secrets are unknown to man and elf alike. I cannot be certain, but maybe you can consult her?" Eonas suggested, but Legolas shook his head. 

"Nay, she'll probably have my head by then! I just don't understand why she only seems to hate me," Legolas commented sadly.

"She doesn't hate you my dear friend, it may be uncomfortable, but she never took well towards other elves beside my kinds of people. She believes everyone else to be evil and hurtful to her so she stays distant and sneers at him or her to make her feel better. She is nothing more than a child at heart," Eonas said, trying to see what Legolas was thinking. 

"I feel a strange aurora around her like one of flames that has be burning for too long. Like she had always hated me. I feel she detests me for something. Something that didn't do," Legolas said. Shaking his head and continued to stroll around the place with Eonas. 

"You know you two are very much alike, but I don't understand how you can be so different at the same time," He smiled and stared out the window looking into the far away. "You know where I come from?" He asked and Legolas shook his head, "I come from that distant mountain there. It's right below the night sky and where everything was revealed to me. Now I can think more clearly than ever. Different perspectives allow me to think in other people's mind," He said looking Legolas hard in the eyes. "That is why I understand Riana."

"Riana is your sister, yet you never call her sister. It's just Riana or she. Why is that?" Legolas asked. 

"I'm uncomfortable in saying 'sister' when there should be some other way to say where someone else can say it, but I can't," was the stout reply. He had stiffened and at last turned to Legolas. "You should go see Riana tonight in the tree with the magnificent gold leaves." With that he turned to leave, but Legolas stopped him.

"When?"

"Till tonight I'll not tell!" He replied and turned to corner. Leaving Legolas behind and wondering what Eonas had meant with his many replies. 

"I don't understand him, he's a cheerful fellow, but too wise for his age!" Legolas said when he was with Gimli and Frodo again. 

"True, Eonas seems to be keeping something from us, something dreadful and weary. I wonder if he knows something about the Fiery Heart?" Frodo asked. 

"He probably does, but is much too wise to reveal it to the likes of us. He's clever and terribly smart," Legolas answered. 

"Elegance and grace, he has both. Smart and agile, he is both again. It's almost like he is the perfect elf sent by the Gods!" Gimli commented. They all nodded at this comment, before returning to the castle for dinner.    

After dinner Legolas waited on the doorsteps for Eonas to show up. He was about to leave when the door opened and Legolas jumped a bit frightened at the sudden movement. "Legolas, so it's true, you are true to your words. Good now under that tree you'll see her when the moon as reach it's highest point and stars are at their brightest!" With that Eonas disappeared through the doors again and Legolas hurried over there, waiting for midnight to come. As midnight was about to come the door opened quietly and slowly. Riana came out sprinting for the tree. She was about to climb up when Legolas came out from behind. 

"What brings you to this tree Lady Riana?" Legolas asked as he came to face her. She slid down and looked at him, but didn't bring out any weapons. 

"No the question should be what are you doing here under this tree? For wasn't it I who was here first to claim it?" Her tone was cold, but her voice quavered a bit. 

"That can't be so my lady, for I was born and raised from here this tree has long since been mine." 

"Oh? So Prince Legolas has finally grown up and is now ready to face me?" Riana whispered in a low voice. 

"No, I'm not here to confront you, but to question you. I want some of my questions answered," He replied simply. 

"Then you answer some of my questions as well, for I too am in need of answers!" She said a little bit too urgently for her usual ways. She was looking at him a little sadly, but the look had vanished as soon as it had come. 

"Very well, my first question is why do you hate me so when I've admired you from the beginning?" 

"Have you? Dear Legolas, you haven't always admired me! I remember once back when all wasn't well with you and who was there by your side?" Riana asked. 

"What? When I was ill it was or would be Lady Aein, but she has left the woods and headed for somewhere else after that no one has seen her again. She was a fair lady back then," Legolas, said his eyes had a distant look to them. 

"Or was she gone forever? Is she no longer as pretty as before?" A tear glimmered in her eyes for a short while and then slid off her peach face. Her eyes were staring intently on him. 

"I have not the slightest clue for I've not met her for over a good couple of years already, but I expect her to be just as pretty as when she left here."    

"Are you so sure that she left by will and not by force?" Riana asked gently, the cold air had disappeared around them. 

"I believe that she left here by her own will and then never returned…" He didn't finish his thought because Riana poured her rage down on him at that moment. 

"Fool! You had not the slightest clue of how I felt and how I ached to tell you everything. From the moment Lady Aein was exiled I wanted to tell you. I wanted to speak the truth, but anger blinded me and I didn't know what to do…" She began to cry and tear streamed down her face like a never-ending river. Legolas knelt down and with a hand slowly wiper her tears away. 

"Tell me, you can tell me now. What did Aein say?" Legolas asked sympathetic for the girl that had to suffer so much. 

"D-don't you s-see a-already?" She choked on her tears trying to breath. 

"No, I don't understand…" 

"S-she s-s-said 'I l-love –y-you'…" Legolas was speechless and continued to try and dry her tears. Finally able to stop crying she dried her own tears and said, "She didn't w-want to leave y-you, but s-she didn't h-have m-m-much choice…" She clutched to Legolas' shirt and began to cry into his shirt while he embraced her trying to make her fell better. 

"Tell her I love her too and I wish she could have stayed."

~*~*~*~*~Thanks~*~*~*~*~

Angel Violia, thanks for the review! I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing.  


	3. Lies And Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings nor is casts. I only own my own characters. 

Thank You:

Angel-Violia: Thanks for you replies! Your suggestion was applied and I am very happy that you told us so!

BrightIdeasCo: Thanks for the reply and we're going to hurry up with the chapters just for you!!

Wanderingsoul: Thanks! Ah, laziness is just the thing stopping us from doing our best.

Anyways, continue with the story!

Chapter Three: Lies And Truth 

It was morning and Legolas sat on his bed, his head inside his hand, trying desperately remembering and working out what Riana had meant last night. Before all of his questions were answered Riana had said 'Farewell' and vanished into the air just like Arlene. "I don't understand! Where's Aein? Is she lost forever? How could she be exiled? Father loved her so dearly!" Legolas said, shouting in rage every now and then, but just as he was about to break a glass vase a hand grabbed his. The strength was almost inhuman and nearly too strong for the elf.  Legolas turned around and saw Eonas. 

"What brings you to my door and past?" Legolas asked impatient and annoyed by the sudden intrusion. 

"If you don't stop yelling everyone will be like me, coming to see if you're alright. I only came to see if you're okay, but you were ready to smash this priceless vase, don't do that. It's priceless and I believe it had once belonged to the fair maiden Aein," his voice was monotone and his eyes were blank just as his face. 

Legolas' eyes widened and stared at Eonas who was admiring the vase with great interest. "What makes a high elf like yourself think that? Have I ever mentioned this vase? If I have I must have been drunk," Legolas' voice was suddenly cold and icy, he didn't know why, but he felt distant to Eonas who now looked sad and somewhat older than yesterday. 

"Legolas, have you worked it out? Have you?" 

That simple question had hit Legolas hard and he wasn't expecting such an awkward question. "You were eavesdropping!" He accused, pointing a long elegant finger at Eonas who just merely laughed lightly and placed the vase down. Shaking his head. 

"My, my, my. Do not accuse blindly my dear elf, because you don't know what you're saying. I believe I must be going now." With that his cloak swept the floor and he left the room and hurried down the hallway turning the corner and leaving Legolas stunned and speechless. 

It was already lunch and Riana hasn't been spotted since last night, Legolas was dying to ask her more and press her for more information about Aein, but she must be avoiding him for she was nowhere. He headed to the castle's library and when he entered he heard two low voices deep in conversation. He decided to see who it was. 

"…Is it truly wise to do that? No, no, no, it's much too early. Wait a while longer." The speaker said and Legolas finally got a clear view of whom it was. It was Eonas and a stranger elf. Who was in rags and looked almost dead. 

"Now I'm warning you Kija! You pry into Riana's business and I'll personally make sure that you are no longer able to speak from that foul mouth of yours!" Eonas was looking quite dangerous, all of his charms had disappeared, and he looked almost demonic. The same strange silvery aurora surrounded him and his eyes glowed black. He stood up and towered over the poor elf. Eonas stood there daring the elf to say anything else. 

Obviously the elf still had some courage left to say, "Riana is Lady Aein, is she not? Does she not resemble that great beauty? Why must she deny her true identity? Is she not banished from these lands? Is that why Arlene took her in? I to know of your 7 Masters!" The Elf mumbled, but it was quite audible. 

"Silence! Did I not warn you about speaking any more nonsense in front of me? I have warned you once now you chances are over!" Eonas unsheathed his blade and was ready to stab the elf, but something in Legolas came up. He rushed out from behind the bookshelf and rushed to save the elf, grabbing him and tumbling away. Eonas was surprised and shocked that he didn't react fast enough. Legolas got out his bow arrow and shot Eonas by the cloak. Pinning him against the wall. 

"Eonas! You were about to kill this innocent elf! How? Are you that demonic creature I saw before?" Eonas was surprised, but he remained calm. 

"Prince Legolas unpin me instantly or your father will surely hear of this." 

"Father would not care if you're pinned when I tell him that you were about to kill this innocent elf!" Legolas shouted. 

"Stop! Legolas you don't know what you're doing! COME BACK!" Eonas shouted, but Legolas was already leading the elf to the entrance that was now thanking Legolas for saving him. Just as he was about to turn around the bookcase, Riana stepped in his way. A bow was in her hand and an arrow was placed in it. 

"Put that elf down Legolas, and stand back to unpin my brother!" The last word was strained and hurtful. She aimed the arrow at Legolas' heart. 

"No…Riana you wouldn't…"

"Normally I may not, but if my brother is in trouble I'll do anything for him!" She shouted angrily then continued, "Put down that waste, unless you wish to perish alongside a liar and a fool!" 

Legolas did as he was told, but regretful of his actions. He turned away so he couldn't look, but there wasn't a scream he turned to see what was happening. The elf was now bounded by a red light like a dragon. He was floating in the air and he was a good 3 inches off of the ground. "Now, Kija what made you say what you did? Are you insane or do you just liked to manipulate other's mind?" Her voice was cold and icy. 

"L-lady Aein, we both know who you are including your…'brother'… " 

"Silence! How dare you address me as my master? Do you wish to lose your head? My brother is quite forgiving, but I on the other hand is not so! I do not pity nor give mercy to foolish people like you!" 

"You'll kill your own brethren?" The elf asked. 

"Yes, if that's what it takes then yes, I will." Her arrow was at its tip and ready to strung, but the elf was smart enough to keep silence. "It matters not for now you'll be in an eternal sleep! Farewell!" With that she strung the arrow and it pierced his heart, but he only fell asleep.  "Do not worry for when you wake up, your mind will be clear and anew!" 

"Riana, are you truly Lady Aein?" There was a new light to Legolas' eyes, but Riana shook her head sadly and turned away. 

"No…I'm not…"

"You'll give her my message?" 

"No…I can not do that for she is no longer alive among us, but among the dead, but I know at heart that she had received your message from that foreign land," was her reply then she left the room closing the door behind her with a loud bang. Legolas was shocked, but Eonas managed to get himself unpinned from the wall. 

"You see Legolas, sometimes the truth is best left alone, she didn't want to tell you, but you forced her too and now she did. Are you happy?" Eonas asked his voice was the same as when they first met.

"How long has she been dead, Eonas?" Tears were brimming in Legolas' eyes. He looked abandoned and hurt. All his emotion surfaced. 

"It was a couple of years ago, she had wandered into our land and in her heart there was one girl that was resting, but soon to be awake. That girl was Riana, your Lady Aein died at that spot leaving Riana barely alive. That is all I can say, for it was our Master of Element who witnessed this extraordinary moment. It was also our dreariest moments. 

"It was better when I didn't know because then I could have just been living pleasantly without having to think about her death. To think she died like that…" 

"No Legolas, she is not yet dead, only in our minds, but in our hearts she lives and thrives, but is waning away slowly." He walked over to the fountain and with two hands cupped together he lifted up some water. "It's like this water no matter how you try to hold it, it continues to leak until there is very little left, but unlike that water it can be refreshed and taken back." With that Eonas walked away once again leaving Legolas to wonder about this. Nothing was making sense, the more he talked with Eonas the more it confused him. 

"I have to talk with Gimli, Frodo, and maybe even Gandalf…"  

~*~

Looks like I didn't end off with a cliffhanger. See I'm not as bad as you think I am. I'll try to get the chapters up more frequently, but seeing as it is now I think this may be the fastest! So enjoy, or at least I hope so. 

Wishing for the best,

Anáwiel (A.W.) 


	4. Of Angels And Letters

Reviews would be very much appreciated. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to Tolkien, I just own my own characters!

Chapter Four: Of Angels and Letters 

Legolas quickly walked out of the room not noticing that Eonas was standing there watching him carefully. Eonas brushed his red bangs back, but they fell forward almost immediately. Legolas raced across the grounds catching up with Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and Aragorn. Aragorn cast disdainful looks up at the window where Eonas sat watching them. 

"That window reminds me of an all seeing eye, knowing everything we do. Let's move out of its presence so the evil that sought to hear us is hidden!" Legolas nodded and they quickly went into a nearby forest. Eonas smiled and got out of the chair then exited the room. 

"I wish to consult with Gandalf too, but he's nowhere…" Legolas began, but a snapping of a twig interrupted him. 

"Who says I, Gandalf, is not here?" The old wizard asked, stepping away from the shadows. 

"It is good timing that you've come now! For I have something I want to talk about!" 

"Whatever could be so important? Is it Elrond's message or is it Arlene's? Or possibly could it do with the two sneaky guards?" Gandalf asked, smiling at the last part of the sentence. 

"So you've noticed, Gandalf? You've noticed that those two seem to be hiding something?" Frodo asked urgently for he felt something approaching them. 

"Yes, and I think Eonas is more than just an ordinary 'brother' to Riana. I believe that Riana is not really who she is, but her past is a mystery. I have not been able to uncover anything," Gandalf replied calmly. 

"Exactly what I was thinking! But Eonas seems to be egging me on, forcing me to figure out what is really going on. I don't even know why Arlene gave us the mission, she's not to keen on doing it herself and barely explained it to us!" Legolas commented. 

"Riana gives me the chills! She's so cold-hearted and seems to be full of hatred. I've even tried to question her, but she ignores me like I'm not even there. Always tagging along with Eonas if not, she's hanging around that tree!" Sam shouted. 

"Quiet Sam, or someone will hear us!" Aragorn whispered. 

"By somebody you must mean me." Riana jumped out of the tree and eyed them all coldly. "Gandalf I thought you were better than to meddle in other's business. I suppose you're not better than these imprudent…children." Her eyes flashed treacherously then she brought up one of her many daggers. She threw it between everyone making it hit the center of a tree trunk. "You see my aim is very exact and if you anger me I may unintentionally hit the 'wrong' target." With that she laughed and left them standing there. 

Legolas was stunned; when she said 'You see my aim is very exact…' it had reminded him of what Aein always used to say when she was mad. She would throw a dagger, the same way as Riana. "We best leave and do as she say or we won't live through tonight!" Sam squeaked hastening out of the forest with Frodo. Soon everyone began to follow them, only Gandalf remained with Legolas. 

"Legolas, you think that she is Lady Aein do you not? Her 'brother' Eonas is indeed strange, but I wouldn't pry any further not until much later." With that Gandalf too exited the small woodland and left Legolas standing there, thinking over what had happened. 

It wasn't until later did Legolas enter his room finding an envelope on his desk. There was a red rose on top of it. It felt like arrows had shot into his heart when he looked at the rose, for it was his and Aein's symbol, of significance. With trembling fingers he opened it and took out the letter. As he read it he fell on top of his bed. Shocked.                    

"A-Aein where are you? Do you still live among us?" With that he placed the letter back inside the sachet and went down to have dinner. 

While Legolas was reading the letter Eonas was with Riana in his room. "Riana it would be judicious to do it when he's not in his room that way you have a clear view of everything." 

She nodded, but said, "Eonas, I know that it isn't wise to talk about this, but what if he figures it all out before I am able to succeed?" 

"He won't, not with me around he can never do that. I'll have a long talk with him tomorrow, around noon. That'll be our chance." With that he left the room and Riana gazed out into the night sky.  

It was at dinner that Legolas saw Eonas who was silent. But Legolas needed to ask questions, he wanted his answers. "Eonas! I'm glad to see you at dinner here. How do you fare?"

"Quite well and you?"

"Positively fine! I must say that I've been thinking a lot lately and I wanted some of your astute council. Do you think you can answer my questions?"

Eonas sat there thinking hard then finally answered, "Maybe, it'll depend." 

"I want to know about Riana's past. I want to know where she came from!" Legolas answered. 

"Why! Riana was brought to us; by this Lady you call Lady Aein. For I truly don't know who it is…" 

"No, I don't want your silly stories or riddles, I want to know exactly what happened!" Legolas ordered. 

"Why… why don't we discuss this tomorrow around noon, I'll look you up then, but until then I would not answer a single question about Riana." With that Legolas was feeling slightly happier, for now he'd finally get some answers. Answers he could understand not the riddles he's been receiving. 

It was late that night when Riana woke up from her bed. She was sweating again, it was that dream… She quickly got dressed and went over to her table. There was a white envelope on her table with a red rose on top of it. Picking it up she muttered to herself, "Aein, bring me hope and courage to do this." Slowly she opened the window and attached a rope to one of her arrows. She aimed it at Legolas' room's window, knocking it open and then she shot another one, this time she tied the envelope and the rose to it, aiming it for the open window. She shot through the small crack and she heard the familiar thud. Where an arrow hit the wall. 

Smiling to herself she closed her window and hid her bow under her bed, going back to siesta. 

It was early morning when Legolas woke up. He sat up and the first thing he saw was the arrow. Tied to it were a fresh rose and an epistle. Pulling the arrow out of the wall he pulled the letter out of it, opening it, but there was no letter just something heavy was in it. He opened it and saw that it was a silver adornment shaped in a heart. Opening it a small scrap of paper fell out. It read:

"Time kills everything, but my love for you is undying. "

He took the rose and breathed in its beautiful fragrance. Placing the rose inside the glass vase he placed the locket in his pockets. Leaving his room he met Eonas in the corridor who kept shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. When he looked up he smiled and walked over to Legolas motioning for him to go back into his room. "Legolas, we'll have that talk now for I can wait no longer!" Eonas looked enraged when he said this, but calmed down without delay 

"I wanted to know about Riana-"

"I know! You want to know about her? Meet me at the tree tonight at exactly midnight and I'll answer everything! I have no time right now!" He stormed out. Legolas was confused for he had requested their conversation then, but postponed it until tonight.  Shaking his head Legolas got up and left his room heading for breakfast. There, Riana sat looking pale and worried. She just poked at her food.  

"Riana what happened?" Thranduil asked gently.

"Eonas is mad, he's mad at me for making such a asinine mistake." That was the simple reply she gave. Her eyes were depressing and her head drooped. 

'We all make mistakes; your brother is being too callous!" King Thranduil said aloud. 

"No, he's right I was being dim-witted and inane at the same time. I understand what he saw now, if it was by chance…" She drifted off and buried her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. She was shaking and shivering as she cried, but ran out of the room at once. No one was given a chance to placate her for she had left the room early. 

"I'll have a talk with that brother! What was so offensive that could never be forgiven? Wise he is yet he has an abhorrence problem!" King Thranduil roared and slammed the table, before remembering where he was. "That girl, Riana reminds me of another certain girl, but she was cheerful and happy. Very pretty indeed, did you know her Legolas?"

"Yes, father, Lady Aein."

"Such a fine girl she was, whatever happened to her?" 

"I don't know." 

With that everybody separated knowing where the tête-à-tête would end up. Giving pathetic excuses to be away from that room. 

"Why did she depart? Did she wed?" The King asked. 

"No, you émigré her for helping out with the Revolution." 

"I did no such thing! Where did you get that initiative son?" The king queried, but his eyes gleamed dangerously. 

"Rumors, I picked them up here and there. It's not important anyway. She was just an elf, there's plenty in the world!" Legolas almost chocked at the last part of it. 

"Oh, I see well let bygones by bygones!" With that the king left the table, now only Legolas at there staring somberly at his plate. 

It was later in the day and night was approaching, as midnight came Legolas looked at the door hopefully. Waiting for it to open, but instead a voice came from somewhere inside the forest. He rushed into look; the voice was beautiful, almost unearthly. It was like those of a nightingale. Finally he entered a small clearing where a girl wearing misty white dress and a shawl draped over her hands. She sat by the small stream singing, a song familiar to his ears. 

Let the moon Rise,

Let the stars sing.

For nothing can compare, 

To the love and joy you bring.

For when times were hard,

When all hope had gone.

You were there,

You were by my side all along.

You were always there,

Guiding me through,

Showing me love,

Is as real as me an you…

She sang out in that beautiful voice. Her sleek black hair was loose and flowing in the breeze, the hazel brown eyes glistened with tears. She turned her mournful face towards Legolas and cracked a small smile. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

He walked up and began to sing with her:

Let the moon rise,

Let the stars sing.

For nothing can compare,

To the love and joy you bring!

With that chorus the woman stood up and walked over to Legolas, her long elegant hand reached out and grabbed Legolas' hands in her. A single tear dropped, down but she said any words and no sound came out. 

When lost in darkness,

Unable to see anything, but fears,

 You show up,

And helped to dry my tears.

He sang and with one hand wiped the tears off her face. When he was around her it felt peaceful and it was like time would never end, it was frozen so he could spend time with this woman. 

I have so much to be thankful for,

Knowing your love for me was clear and true. 

You've captured my heart,

And all I can say is, "I love you too."

Let the moon ruse,

Let the stars sing.

For nothing can compare,

To the love and joy you bring.

Let the moon rise,

Let the stars sing.

For nothing can compare,

To the love and joy you bring…

She finished the song with him and they each grasped each other's hand looking admiringly into one another's eye. The sun was about to rise when Legolas said softly, "Aein, I love you so much and missed you over these past years." He embraced her, but the sun was up in the sky. Aein stepped back looking mournfully at him. Slowly she started to disappear, first her feet then it went up. 

Until she was almost all faded she looked up and said in that same sweet voice, "No matter what I'll still love you till the end…" She didn't finish the sentence because she had disappeared. Legolas made on desperate move to try and hold her, but she was gone and he knelt there silently crying to himself. 


End file.
